


Le Cambriolage

by guepard54



Series: L'Ange Gardien [4]
Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: Adventure, Friendship, Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 05:06:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6360712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guepard54/pseuds/guepard54
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chez les Rider, rien ne se passe jamais comme chez les autres gens. Même un cambriolage. 4ème volet de la série l'Ange-Gardien. Situé entre l'Hôpital et le Parrain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le Cambriolage

**Author's Note:**

> Premièrement, je dédie tout particulièrement ce chapitre à moon01234, qui est formidable dans son soutien à travers ces commentaires et grâce à qui j’ai repris rapidement l’écriture de cet OS. Un Grand Merci A Toi !
> 
> Cet OS est le véritable n°4 de la série l’Ange-Gardien et se situe entre ‘L’Hôpital’ et ‘Le parrain’. Alex a onze ans.
> 
> Petite remarque : n’hésitez pas, chers lecteurs, à me dire si par hasard vous trouvez que je finis par tourner en boucle à travers ces OS. L’auteur est rarement objectif sur son propre travail. Mais j’ai encore quelques petites (deux ou trois) idées pour cette série.  
> Alors voyons ce que vous pensez de celle-ci.
> 
> Bonne Lecture,  
> Guepard54

Ian avait rarement été aussi heureux de rentrer dans la maison de Chelsea, après une mission. L’Anglais adorait son travail mais il s’en était fallu de peu pour qu’il ne rentre en Angleterre entre quatre planches.

Et cela n’arrivait rien arrangé qu’il ait retrouvé une fois de plus Yassen Gregorovitch sur le terrain. Si on pouvait dire, dans une certaine mesure, que si leurs relations concernant Alex avaient un tout petit peu évoluées, cela n’avait absolument rien changé sur le terrain.

Et c’était très bien comme cela, pensa Ian, en commençant par se servir un verre d’eau. Il n’avait certainement pas envie de faire ami-ami avec un tueur à gages. Il comprenait que ce dernier soit plutôt attaché à Alex mais cela devait en rester là.

Il vit alors une feuille de papier posée sur la table, à côté d’une assiette de spaghetti. Il reconnut rapidement l’écriture de Jack qui lui indiquait qu’elle avait fait mangé Alex avant de partir à son tout dernier rendez-vous galant. Ian le savait déjà puisque elle l’avait contacté plus tôt pour lui demander la permission de laisser Alex seul ce soir-là. Il l’avait accordé puisqu’il rentrait en fait deux jours plus tôt que prévu. Il avait sciemment omis ce détail au téléphone, pour ne pas courir le risque d’en informer malencontreusement ses ennemis. Elle concluait en disant qu’il se pouvait qu’elle ne rentre que le lendemain matin. Dieu savait que la jeune femme avait beaucoup de mal à trouver un petit-ami. La rousse était portant jolie, avec un sourire charmant et une expression souvent malicieuse. Mais à vingt-cinq ans passés, l’occupation de jeune fille au pair devait détourner d’elle les galants. Sans parler du caractère un peu blagueur d’Alex dont les ‘plaisanteries’ en avaient fait fuir plus d’un.

Ian roula la feuille de papier en boule avant de la jeter dans la poubelle. Son neveu devait déjà être dans sa chambre, sans doute endormi. Après tout, il était déjà plus de minuit et demi. Il passerait le voir plus tard, notamment lorsque sa faim de loup serait satisfaite. Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. L’espion avait englouti l’assiette de pâtes et une mousse au chocolat toute faite en moins d’un quart d’heure. Puis il avait fait une rapide vaisselle avant de se poser devant la télévision, zappant de temps à autre. Il avait bien besoin de se vider l’esprit.

Il était presque deux heures du matin lorsqu’il décida finalement d’aller se coucher. Visiblement, Jack ne reviendrait pas dormir ici le soir-là. Il reprit sa serviette de travail pour la déposer dans son bureau, qu’il fermait toujours à clé, en passant. Avant cela, il décida de voir si Alex dormait bien. Il lui arrivait d’avoir des surprises avec ce chenapan.

Il n’eut pas le temps de clencher la poignée avant de sentir un long bout de métal entre les omoplates.

« Et si tu visitais d’abord ton bureau, Rider ? »

La voix était douce et grave. Ian ne savait pas à qui elle appartenait mais il ne s’agissait déjà pas de Gregorovitch. Ian se traita mentalement d’imbécile. Il était fatigué mais cela ne justifiait en aucun cas son manque de vigilance. Ce qui l’étonnait, c’est que l’autre ne se soit pas encore saisi de sa serviette, qui contenait pourtant des documents officieux et très précieux

Il fit comme indiqué et se dirigea vers son bureau personnel. Au moment de sortir la clé, un rire se fit entendre derrière lui.

« Inutile, Rider, nous nous en sommes déjà chargés. Ouvre. »

L’Anglais obéit dans un soupir. Si en plus ils étaient plusieurs…

Il ne fut pas déçu. Dans le bureau, se trouvaient déjà deux autres hommes. Un grand brun de type norvégien ou suédois attendait, appuyé contre le mur, revolver à la main, que son collègue penché sur l’ordinateur de l’espion, qui paraissait aussi être le chef, termine ce qu’il faisait.

Ian eut une soudaine envie de se taper la tête contre les murs en reconnaissant la silhouette de ce dernier. D’ailleurs, son attaquant le lui confirma moins d’une seconde plus tard.

« Gregorovitch ! Regardez qui vient de rentrer chez lui ! »

Les yeux bleus pâles croisèrent ceux d’Ian par-dessus l’écran d’ordinateur, insondables. Le Russe ne dit rien et son expression ne changea pas mais l’Anglais eut la nette impression qu’il soupirait intérieurement. Comme s’il était exaspéré. Comme si ce n’était pas à Ian de l’être alors qu’il avait trouvé trois assassins professionnels chez lui.

En tout cas, s’il espérait que l’agent du MI6 parle le premier, il pouvait toujours se brosser.

Le silence s’étira encore et encore jusqu’à ce que ce soit les subordonnés de l’homme blond qui s’impatientent. Plus précisément celui qui avait conduit Ian à son propre bureau. Un grand noir dont la peau s’éclaircissait bizarrement par endroit. L’espion le reconnaissait pour avoir vu sa photo sur une liste de surveillance au QG. Il s’appelait Nile et était l’une des meilleures recrues de Scorpia ces toutes dernières années. L’homme avait cependant un point faible : la phobie des hauteurs.

« Alors, Gregorovitch, que voulez-vous qu’on fasse ? »

Le tueur ne répondit toujours pas mais bougea. Il retira son regard de l’écran et contourna le bureau pour se placer juste en face d’Ian, dont il retira le Browning toujours attaché à la taille. Il lui prit également des mains la serviette qu’il tenait toujours puis la posa sur le bureau pour l’ouvrir plus aisément.

Le Russe feuilleta à l’intérieur. C’était bien les documents qui manquaient à son employeur et tout était en ordre. Il devait à présent décider quoi faire avec Ian. Il savait qu’en ce moment, Alex devait sûrement être en train de dormir dans chambre et il n’avait aucun désir que le gosse se réveille orphelin.

Par ailleurs, ces actuels subordonnés ne devaient avoir connaissance d’une quelconque faiblesse. C’est pourquoi il se tourna vers eux à la seconde où cette pensée quitta son esprit.

« Allez vérifier que tout est calme à l’extérieur. », leur intima-t-il, impassible.

Il fut immédiatement obéi. Comme il s’y attendait d’ailleurs. Il dégageait cette aura glaciale qui dissuadait quiconque de le contrarier lorsqu’il donnait un ordre.

Lorsque les deux assassins furent sortis, après avoir soigneusement refermé la porte du bureau derrière eux, l’Anglais alla finalement s’installer dans son fauteuil, derrière son bureau, les mains croisées sur genoux, les yeux bleus pâles toujours fixés sur lui.

« Qu’est-ce que tu comptes faire à présent ? »

La voix était totalement dégagée comme si l’espion ignorait qu’il était ou aurait pu être à deux doigts d’être exécuté. En fait, si ce n’était pas le cas, ce serait simplement à cause de l’image d’un garçon blond aux yeux bruns rieurs dont le tueur à gages en face de lui ne parvenait pas à chasser l’image de son esprit. Ni d’ailleurs de la tête que l’enfant ferait lorsqu’on lui annoncerait la mort de son oncle par la main de Yassen.

Au fond de lui, Yassen Gregorovitch savait qu’il éviterait d’être celui qui tuerait Ian Rider. Pas par sympathie envers l’homme. L’homme était loin d’être son ami et la mort faisait après tout parti des risques de leurs métiers respectifs, mais parce qu’il ne rendrait pas une nouvelle fois le fils de John orphelin. L’espion trouverait bien une autre manière de se faire tuer, inconscient comme il l’était.

Le Russe se tourna vers la fenêtre et observa en silence la nuit sans lune. Depuis qu’il exerçait son métier d’assassin professionnel, Yassen avait appris à toujours préférer la nuit au jour. Quand le monde devenait sombre et que la plupart des gens dormait, tout était calme. Lui avait appris à apprivoiser la nuit et à aimer sa tranquillité. Et contrairement à la plupart des gens, la nuit lui était toujours utile car il ne dormait jamais plus de quatre heures. La nuit était bien trop précieuse pour la gâcher en laissant filer des heures dont on ne se souvenait plus le lendemain.

« J’ai récupéré les documents dont mon employeur avait besoin. Ma tâche s’arrête ici. », dit-il sans se retourner. Il entendit alors dans son dos un éclat de rire désabusé.

« Et c’est tout, tu prends les documents et tu repars comme tu es venu, c’est cela ton plan ? »

Le ton extrêmement ironique de l’agent du MI6 ne plaisait pas du tout à Yassen mais ce n’était certainement pas lui qui allait commencer la bagarre. C’est pourquoi il se dirigea sans un mot de plus vers la sortie, lesdits documents à la main. Sa main droite avait à peine effleuré la poignée qu’une balle venait silencieusement se ficher dans le bois de la porte, à l’endroit exact où sa main s’était trouvée moins d’une demi-seconde plus tôt.

Il ouvrit à nouveau la bouche, toujours sans se retourner et énonça d’une voix dangereuse.

« Crois-moi Rider, tu ne veux pas avoir à jouer à ce jeu-là contre moi. »

« Tu te crois vraiment invincible, hein, Gregorovitch ? », rétorqua l’Anglais.

Yassen poussa un soupir avant de se retourner lentement et de sentir le revolver (une deuxième dissimulée visiblement) de son ennemi pointé contre sa poitrine.

« Absolument pas. Je détesterais qu’Alex soit mêlé à çà, malheureusement je ne peux pas répondre des agissements de mes subordonnés en la matière. »

Un éclair de rage traversa le regard de Rider avant qu’il réalise qu’il s’agissait plus d’un réel avertissement que d’une menace. Finalement, Ian Rider recula et abaissa son arme, le visage tordu dans une grimace de mépris, tandis qu’il tendait les bras en croix.

« Alors, dans ce cas, finissons-en ici et maintenant. »

Yassen leva les yeux au ciel dans un soupir. Comme s’il avait le temps pour ces bêtises. Puis il vit que l’Anglais ne semblait pas prêt à bouger et fronça les sourcils, agacé au-delà des mots.

« Rider, ça suffit. Je te suggère de ne plus me faire une telle proposition que je risquerais bien d’accepter la prochaine fois. Je te préviens, »

Le Russe n’eut pas le temps de terminer son avertissement. Des coups précipités furent frappez à la porte.

« Entrez ! »

Nile et le Norvégien étaient de retour.

« Gregorovitch, il faut que vous veniez voir, il y a quelque chose de bizarre. », fit l’Africain, sans oser croiser le regard de son supérieur.

Ce dernier suivit ses hommes jusque dans la cour de la maison, après avoir intimé du regard à l’Anglais de les suivre.

Il repéra vite ce qui avait alerté les deux tueurs. Une corde, que des observateurs moins assidus n’auraient pu repérer dans la nuit, pendait d’une des fenêtres d’une premier étage. Yassen n’y avait pas prêté attention lorsque lui et ses hommes étaient arrivés, une heure auparavant, car lui et les deux autres étaient passés par le toit, mais il se pouvait que la corde fût là depuis un bon moment. Et il avait l’impression qu’il savait de quelle fenêtre elle pendait. Son horrible soupçon fut confirmé en entendant le profond soupir de Rider derrière lui. Il pensa même l’entendre marmonner : « Sacré gamin, ce sont des jours comme celui-là où je me dis que c’est plutôt un gardien de prison qu’une gouvernante qu’il lui faudrait. »

« Quelqu’un s’est échappé par cette fenêtre ? », questionna le Norvégien.

Comme le pressentait Yassen, Rider ne loupa pas l’occasion de railler Scorpia.

« Ca, de futurs assassins ? Ca ne sait pas regarder plus loin que le bout de son nez. », fit Ian, sortant son téléphone.

Nile et celui qui avaient posé la question ridicule (Yassen devait le reconnaître) s’avancèrent au même moment vers l’Anglais d’un air menaçant.

D’un même mouvement, Yassen fit stopper ses subordonnés et arracha le téléphone de l’Anglais. Celui-ci le regarda alors d’un air narquois.

« Je suis sûr que tu as reconnu cette fenêtre, Gregorovitch. Tu crois vraiment qu’il s’est échappé en vous entendant ? Le connaissant, peu probable. Je vais te dire ce qu’il s’est passé : Il savait que Jack sortait cette nuit et moi, je ne devais normalement pas rentrer avant deux jours, il en a donc profité pour faire le mur. Et si tu veux mon avis, », continua Ian Rider en fixant la maison de l’autre côté de la rue. « ils ont fait çà à deux. Si tu veux bien me redonner mon téléphone, je pourrai vérifier cette dernière hypothèse. »

Ian tendit la main et le Russe lui rendit son portable à contrecœur. Nile protesta :

« Gregorovitch, il risque de… »

Un regard glacial coupa net le jeune tueur dans son élan. Pendant ce temps, Ian avait composé le numéro de fixe des Harris et la mère de Tom décrocha d’une voix ensommeillée.

« Oui ? Il est tard, que voulez vous à cette heure-ci ? »

« Excusez-moi, Madame Harris, ici Ian Rider, l’oncle d’Alex. Est-ce que Tom est chez vous, en ce moment ? »

« Bien sûr que non. », la femme n’avait pas du tout l’air inquiet en disant cela. « Tom m’a dit qu’Alex l’avait invité pour la nuit et que Miss Starbright était d’accord. »

Ce chenapan… Il savait que la mère de Tom s’inquièterait d’autant moins que, depuis le divorce, elle semblait oublier qu’elle avait un fils. Alex en avait donc profité pour se fourrer dans la brèche.

Ian décida qu’avec la compagnie qu’il avait pour le moment, mieux valait ne pas alerter la femme. Si tant est qu’elle soit alertée par la disparition de son fils.

« Ah, c’est vrai, j’avais oublié. Ja ck me l’avait bien dit mais je viens seulement de rentrer chez moi. »

« Eh bien, on vérifie avant de réveiller les gens à deux heures du matin. »

Et elle raccrocha. Ian raccrocha à son tour avant de commencer à faire les cent pas, visiblement énervé. L’homme brun semblait avoir oublié ses visiteurs indésirables et le Russe l’entendait marmonner entre ses dents : « C’est pas vrai ! A une heure du matin… complètement inconscient… »

Avant que Yassen ait pu l’interrompre, le Norvégien se tourna à nouveau vers le Russe.

« Que se passe-t-il, Gregorovitch ? Que voulez-vous que nous fassions ? »

« Que toi et ton copain noir et blanc, vous foutiez le camp ! », explosa soudain Rider qui s’était finalement arrêté.

Nile et le Norvégien fixèrent le Russe, interloqués. Puis l’Africa avança d’un pas souple, Smith & Wesson au poing.

« Je crois qu’il vaudrait mieux… »

« Je suis en charge de cette opération, tout ce que vous avez à faire, ce sont d’écouter Mes ordres. Je m’en charge, vous pouvez repartir tous les deux à Malagosto dès ce soir. », le coupa sèchement Yassen, se détournant de Rider qui recommençait ses lamentations. 

« Mais…? », s’entêta Nile.

Cette fois, le Russe se planta carrément devant lui, plongeant directement ses yeux pâles dans les pupilles couleur de jais.

« Pour la dernière fois, je vous préviens qu’à la prochaine insubordination, je ferai un rapport au Conseil Exécutif. Vous n’en ignorez pas les conséquences, n’est-ce-pas ? »

Le visage de Yassen était resté totalement impassible tandis qu’il proférait la menace, mais sa voix avait à la fois une tonalité douce et dangereuse. Il était d’autant plus sûr qu’il serait finalement obéi que chez Scorpia, on ne plaisantait pas avec ces choses-là. Scorpia n’oubliait ni ne pardonnait jamais. Au moindre soupçon de déloyauté, c’était la mort. Et Yassen Gregorovitch, de par ses compétences rarement égalées et son professionnalisme avait acquis un certain prestige au sein de l’organisation criminelle, et ce bien qu’il reste volontairement un solitaire. Ses hommes savaient qu’ils n’avaient pas le droit à l’erreur.

C’est pourquoi les deux hommes acquiescèrent finalement en silence avant de s’éloigner. Yassen les regarda partir avec un certain soulagement. Décidément ce soir-là, ils allaient de Charybde en Scylla.

Il finit par se retourner vers Rider qui s’était lui aussi immobilisé et regardaient le dos des deux hommes s’enfoncer dans la nuit. Puis il rentra dans la maison, nonchalamment, sans se presser, comme si son neveu de onze ans ne se trouvait pas il ne savait où à deux du matin.

Yassen finit par briser le silence, commençant sérieusement à s’inquiéter pour le fils de John.

« Que comptes-tu faire pour Alex ? »

Le Russe regarda avec inquiétude Rider sortir du bar une bouteille de Whisky Ballatine’s à moitié pleine et deux verres puis monter les escaliers, d’un air visiblement très las, presque bizarre. C’était comme si toutes ses forces avaient soudainement quitté le brun.

D’ailleurs, ce dernier ne lui répondit qu’une fois arrivé en haut, juste devant la chambre d’Alex.

« Faire ? Mais que pourrais bien faire d’autres que d’attendre que ce gamin veuille bien rentrer ? Ce n’est pas comme si j’avais une quelconque piste pour aller le chercher, non ? »

Et sans attendre de réponse, l’Anglais ouvrit la porte d’un coup sec. La chambre avait en effet été préparée pour accueillir un invité, puisque le matelas de camping avait déjà été ajouté à côté du lit d’Alex et les draps mis. La fenêtre quant à elle avait été laissée légèrement entrouverte, ne laissant passer que la corde attachée aux barreaux du lit.

Ian désigna la pièce d’un geste vague. Sans commentaire. Puis l’Anglais s’assit contre le mur, à côté de la porte et entreprit de se servir un verre. Il fit signe au Russe de prendre place sur le lit, en face de lui.

« T’en veux un ? », fit l’Anglais en levant la bouteille de Whisky.

Yassen fronça les sourcils vers lui avant de secouer vigoureusement la tête.

« Il faut bien que l’un de nous garde les idées claires pour lorsque les garçons rentreront. »

Il ne l’avait pas tout à fait dit sur un ton de reproche mais dans l’état de nervosité de Rider, la moindre remarque ne pouvait être supportée. Ce n’était pas tant l’alcool. A voir la tête que faisait l’agent du MI6 faisait après avoir ingurgité moins d’un demi-verre, il y avait fort à parier que l’oncle d’Alex ne buvait jamais. Il n’y aurait pas eu si peu de résistance autrement. Bien sûr, cela soulageait le Russe, mais cela n’arrangeait pas son cas, en ce moment même.

« Tu ne sais rien, Gregorovitch. J’ai un job qui est à la fois moralement et physiquement épuisant en plus d’être dangereux et avec çà, je dois veiller sur un préadolescent qui a du mal de rester en place. Alors, franchement, je n’ai vraiment pas besoin qu’on me fasse la morale. »

Rider avait fait son petit discours tout en secouant son verre à moitié plein pour appuyer ses mots. La moquette imbibée, l’odeur de l’alcool se répandit dans la pièce. Légèrement étourdi, Yassen ne chercha de toute façon pas à répondre. Il laisserait l’Anglais se calmer tout seul et s’occuperait des gosses. Après tout, ce n’était pas comme si c’était la première fois. Bien qu’il ne l’avouerait pas sous la torture. Yassen adorait le fils de John. Le gamin était un peu comme le neveu ou le frère qu’il n’aurait jamais. Pas comme le fils. Après tout, rien ni personne ne remplacerait John. Mais cela n’empêchait pas qu’il essaye de veiller sur lui, même de loin.

Les yeux de son vis-à-vis commençaient à papillonner lorsque Yassen entendit soudain comme des bruits de pas sur des graviers. Ainsi que des chuchotements. Les battants de la fenêtre entrouverte claquèrent légèrement lorsque la corde se tendit.

Moins d’une minute plus tard, une touffe de cheveux blonds devint visible. Yassen attendit qu’une main apparaisse sur le rebord de fenêtre pour lui-même se pencher et hisser un Alex Rider qui couina de surprise.

« Oh, oh…, euh Tom je crois que tu vas pouvoir passer par la porte d’entrer. Cela ne sert plus à rien d’être discret. », fit le garçon de onze ans, son regard brun plongé dans celui bleu orage du Russe.

Celui-ci ouvrit la bouche, comme dans l’intention de dire quelque chose, avant de finalement descendre pour aller ouvrir la porte d’entrée au deuxième fugueur.

Pendant ce temps-là, Ian et Alex Rider s’observèrent en silence face à face. Alex déglutit, conscient qu’ils allaient vraiment avoir des ennuis. Ian n’aurait pas dû être déjà rentré. Ils ne l’attendaient que deux jours plus tard. Et qu’est-ce que Yassen faisait donc à Chelsea, au beau milieu de la nuit ?

Néanmoins, avant qu’Alex ait pu prononcer un seul mot, son oncle l’observa de bas en haut, prenant note de sa tenue de footballer trempé et lui demanda d’une voix glaciale :

« Tu peux m’expliquer ? »

Le garçon blond déglutit à nouveau, ses neurones fonctionnant à toute vitesse et pourtant incapable de répondre à la question de l’homme. Il baissa alors les yeux et cela parut énerver son oncle plus encore.

« Tu me regardes, quand je te parle ! A quoi avez-vous donc pensé ? »

Ian Rider avait parlé au pluriel, incluant sans doute Tom, pourtant il fallait avouer que l’idée venait au départ d’Alex. Jack lui avait dit, toute excitée, qu’elle ne rentrerait sans doute pas ce jour-là, ayant un rendez-vous avec son nouveau petit-ami mais qu’elle avait quand même prévenu Ian. Alex serait donc seul pour la soirée. Très vite, Alex avait eu l’idée d’inviter Tom à dormir chez lui en catimini. Puis un membre de leur équipe de football avait proposé qu’ils fassent tous le mur ce soir-là afin de se faire un petit match. Le square où ils se réuniraient était à moins d’un quart d’heure de chez Alex et celui-ci avait très vite accepté, grisé par la notion d’interdit. Tom et lui passeraient par la fenêtre de sa chambre pour être plus discret au cas où certains de leurs voisins n’étaient pas couchés à minuit.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Les garçons s’étaient lancés à cœur joie dans ce match clandestin et nocturne, finalement remporté par l’équipe d’Alex et Tom moins de deux heures plus tard. Les deux gamins étaient alors rentrés sales et trempés mais euphoriques. Seulement, ils ne s’étaient absolument pas attendus à ce comité d’accueil.

Alex sortit de ses pensées en entendant des pas dans l’escalier. Une minute plus tard, apparaissait à nouveau Yassen, traînant un Tom, également en tenue de footballer, défait à sa suite. Le Russe perçut la tension de plus en plus étouffante et se tourna vers l’agent du MI6 qui avait un regard très, très, sombre.

« Tu devrais aller te reposer. Je vais m’en occuper. »

Si les yeux de l’espion avaient pu tuer, Yassen serait mort sur le coup.

« Reste en dehors de çà, Gregorovitch ! Où tu crois peut-être que tu fais partie de la famille, à présent ? Que tu peux te permettre de t’immiscer là où tu n’as aucun droit ? »

Ian avait parlé en Russe, ne sachant pas que son neveu avait continué à progresser dans cette langue. En réalité, seul Tom était perdu. Mais de toute manière, à voir l’expression vicieuse sur le visage d’Ian Rider et la façon menaçante dont il avançait vers le Russe, ses intentions étaient plutôt visibles.

Yassen n’eut pas le temps de rétorquer qu’Alex se précipitait entre lui et son oncle.

« Laisse-le tranquille ! Il n’a rien fait de mal ! », cria-t-il en direction de son oncle dans la même langue. Avec une certaine fluidité, Yassen devait l’admettre, pour quelqu’un qui n’apprenait le russe que depuis quelques mois. D’ailleurs, même s’il ne le dirait pas à voix haute, l’assassin était ravi que le fils de John ait continué l’apprentissage de sa langue natale. Il fut très vite sorti de ses pensées en entendant l’intonation venimeuse dans la voix d’Ian Rider.

« Alors toi aussi tu le défends, Alex ? Et bien sûr, c’est toujours moi le méchant de l’histoire et lui le héros ! Tu sais ce qu’il est ? Eh bien, demande-le-lui ! John aussi le défendait et tu as vu où cela l’as mené ? » Alex avait baissé la tête en sentant de l’humidité au coin de ses yeux bruns car en cet instant, il était strictement hors de question qu’Ian voit qu’il l’avait blessé. D’ailleurs, l’adulte continua, indifférent. « Ton père est mort, tu veux vraiment finir comme lui ? Tu foutrais ta vie en l’air pour cet homme ? J’ai honte, honte de ton ingratitude envers… »

L’Anglais ne put jamais finir car il se reçut un bon crochet du droit qui l’assomma aussitôt. Yassen en avait assez. Il avait senti son cœur se serrer en voyant les épaules du gamin tremblantes et recroquevillées pendant que son oncle lui hurlait toutes ces inepties. Ian les regretterait sans doute de lui-même demain matin mais en attendant il fallait que cela s’arrête. D’où le coup de poing en pleine figure.

Il contourna le corps d’Ian pour le prendre par les épaules puis se retourna calmement vers les deux garçons mouillés et choqués et décida que c’était à lui de prendre la situation en main.

« Je vais déposer ton oncle dans sa chambre. Il aura les idées en place après une nuit de sommeil. », tenta-il de rassurer le garçon blond. Alex avait un regard qui regardait sans voir et, en soupirant, Yassen se tourna vers son camarade tout en désignant toutes les petites coupures et égratignures visibles sur les deux enfants.

« Rejoignez-moi au salon avec le kit de Premier Secours de la salle de bains. Je vais vous préparer du thé chaud. »

A son grand soulagement, Tom acquiesça sans discuter. Yassen alla donc allonger l’agent du MI6 dans sa propre chambre avant de les rejoindre au rez-de-chaussée. Les deux enfants l’attendaient sagement, assis en silence sur le canapé. Dans le cas d’Alex, il avait l’air de s’agir plus d’un silence catatonique et cela l’inquiétait.

Le Russe fit rapidement une théière de thé à la menthe pour trois puis revint vers eux avec trois tasses fumantes.

« Buvez ! Cela vous fera du bien. »

Tom Harris obéit avec un regard un peu intimidé. Yassen se tourna vers Alex et soupira intérieurement en voyant que le garçon était toujours dans la même position et fixait la tasse devant lui de ses yeux vides.

Le Russe prit une gorgée de la boisson brûlante avant de saisir le kit médical qu’il ouvrit. Il commença à désinfecter à l’alcool toutes les petites blessures visibles d’Alex. Le gosse ne flancha même pas en sentant le liquide piquant sur sa peau. Yassen finit par briser de lui-même ce silence inconfortable. En anglais, c’était plutôt impoli de parler dans une langue devant un invité surtout lorsque cela n’était pas nécessaire.

« Tu sais, Ian ne pensais pas ce qu’il disait tout à l’heure. Ce n’était que des paroles dites sur un moment de colère. »

Une étincelle lumineuse réapparut dans le regard brun et, encouragé, le Russe poursuivit.

« Ian t’aime, Alex. Et je sais qu’il travaille énormément et que tu as parfois l’impression qu’il t’oublie, mais crois-moi, ce n’est jamais le cas. Il était simplement fou d’inquiétude avant que vous ne rentriez et… »

Alex avait retrouvé son regard normal et le coupa alors.

« Pourquoi, dans ses propos, t’a-t-il associé à la mort de papa ? Il sait que tu adorais mon père, non ? Comment peut-il t’accuser de l’avoir tué ? »

Nouveau soupir du tueur à gages.

« Tu comprendras quand tu seras plus grand, Alex. »

« Mais… », les yeux du garçon étaient suppliants mais le Russe savait que cela devait rester entre Ian Rider et lui. Au moins, jusqu’à ce qu’Alex soit assez grand pour être confronté à la vérité. Et une part égoïste de Yassen espérait que l’enfant de John n’apprenne jamais que Yassen travaillait encore au moins en partie pour ceux qui avaient tué son père. Mais la vie était ainsi. Après tout, on ne faisait pas toujours ce qu’on voulait quand on était adulte. Et Yassen voulait préserver encore la partie enfantine d’Alex, celle qui n’avait pas totalement succombé à l’entraînement d’Ian. Plus tard, il pressentait que la vie serait assez dure comme cela avec Alex Rider.

« Alex, s’il te plait. »

Ces simples mots avaient semble-t-il suffit à faire comprendre à l’enfant ce que l’assassin blond souhaitait. Alex baissa la tête mais il n’y avait ni colère, ni rancune dans ces yeux si semblables à ceux de John.

Deux minutes plus tard, l’adulte soignait les blessures du jeune Harris, qui prit le parti de détendre l’atmosphère, en donnant un petit coup de coude chahuteur à son partenaire en mauvais coup.

« Au moins, Alex, les adultes qui t’entourent se souviennent que tu es un être vivant. Ma mère se rappelle plus d’arroser ses plantes vertes que du fait qu’en ayant obtenu la maison, elle ait aussi hérité de ma garde. »

En l’écoutant, le Russe se dit que ce n’était pas très drôle si on lisait entre les lignes, mais apparemment, Tom Harris était très souvent chez les Rider et ceux-ci semblaient l’avoir en partie adopté comme un membre de leur famille. Au vu de ce que Yassen avait déjà constaté et entendu, les deux garçons s’adoraient et se complétaient parfaitement. Cela lui faisait repenser à Léo, son meilleur ami mort à quatorze ans.

La remarque de Tom arracha un petit sourire à Alex. Qui s’élargit un entendant le garçon brun couiner tandis l’adulte désinfectait une coupure particulière profonde au genou.

« Ouille ! Dites voir, on n’est vraiment obligé de se désinfecter partout comme cela ? C’est pas comme si le virus du Tétanos nous attendait au coin de la rue. »

« Tu as raison, Tom, tu peux tout aussi facilement l’attraper dans ta propre maison. », rétorqua Yassen. « Et ma foi, si cela vous fait une bonne leçon, c’est autant de bénéfice. On n’a pas idée d’aller jouer au foot à deux heures du matin. D’autant que je suis sûr que certaines de ses égratignures sont du à votre escalade. », conclut-il en jetant un regard un coin à Alex. L’homme était sûr que ce dernier était au moins à l’origine de leur moyen d’évasion.

Mais le fils de John ne s’offusqua pas et répondit d’un ton égal en haussant les épaules.

« Techniquement, il était minuit lorsque nous somme partis. Et ce n’est pas comme si nous avions école demain. Pour une fois, Jack était absente toute la nuit. En plus, Ian ne devait rentrer que dans deux jours. C’est extrêmement rare lorsqu’il rentre plus tôt que prévu. », finit le gosse, une note de reproche dans la voix.

Yassen ressentait une furieuse envie de lever les yeux au ciel en écoutant le culot de l’enfant. Ce n’était cependant pas son rôle de punir et après les remarques glacées de Rider, il n’avait en plus pas le cœur de le faire. Néanmoins, il ajouta pour la forme.

« Tout de même, vous auriez pu avoir un accident sans que personne ne sache où vous étiez. »

La petite note déçue dans sa voix fit merveille auprès du fils de John qui le regarda alors d’un air sincèrement contrit. En réponse, le Russe hocha la tête. Excuses acceptées. Cela lui suffisait. Ce n’était pas en hurlant sur un enfant que l’on se faisait obéir et Alex avait toujours été à l’écoute de ce que le tueur à gages lui disait.

« Remarque, je ne serai pas contre faire à tour à l’hosto si cela pouvait faire pleurer ma mère. », rétorqua derrière eux Tom d’un ton joyeux.

« Je te laisse ma place la prochaine alors. », fit Alex. Yassen le vit inconsciemment toucher sa gorge. Lui aussi se serait bien passé de la dernière hospitalisation d’Alex. Il avait rarement eu aussi peur pour quelqu’un dans sa vie.

Pendant que Yassen rangeait le service à thé et le kit médical, les deux garçons continuèrent de se chamailler gentiment. Lorsqu’il retourna vers eux dix minutes plus tard, ils en étaient à se demander qui serait le premier réveillé le lendemain. Ou plutôt au petit matin le jour même, au vu de l’heure déjà avancée.

D’ailleurs, le Russe pointa vers eux sa montre qui indiquait trois heures et demie.

« Ecole ou pas école, vous devriez déjà être endormis depuis un moment. Allez hop, au lit ! »

Les deux enfants se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers les escaliers. Puis Alex sembla avoir oublié quelque chose et revint vers lui.

« Et toi, tu vas dormir où ? La chambre que tu avais la dernière fois est toujours libre, tu sais. »

Yassen posa une main sur l’épaule de l’enfant. Décidément, qu’est-ce qu’il pouvait être tactile au contact du fils de John.

« Ne t’inquiètes pas pour moi, Alex, je saurai me débrouiller tout seul. »

« Sinon, la baignoire est très confortable. Vous saviez qu’Alex parlait en dormant ? », pipa Tom Harris, attendant son ami au bas des marches.

Alex lui envoya un geste assez impoli avant de sourire timidement au Russe.

« Bonne nuit, alors. »

« Bonne nuit, Alex. Et n’oublie pas de détacher la corde et de fermer ta fenêtre. », répondit l’adulte blond d’une voix qui dissimulait mal ses intonations moqueuses.

« Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles. », répondit le chenapan. Les deux amis grimpèrent les marches quatre par quatre avant de se réfugier en riant dans la chambre d’Alex Rider.

Yassen sut qu’il avait été obéi lorsque la maison redevint totalement silencieuse dix minutes plus tard.

Pendant plus d’une heure et demie, il resta éveillé au salon. Mais le Russe n’avait pas dormi depuis plusieurs jours, et même en cas de problème, il ne ferait rien de bon s’il était épuisé. Il décida donc, après avoir vérifié que les garçons étaient toujours en sécurité au pays des rêves, d’aller dormir quelques heures dans la chambre qu’il avait déjà occupée auparavant.

Il n’était pas sept heures du matin lorsqu’Alex se réveilla brusquement. Il lui avait semblé entendre une portière de voiture. Glissant un pied hors de l’abri de la couette, il tâtonna ainsi dans le but de réveiller Tom le plus discrètement possible.

« Aïe ! Arrête Al… », ronchonna celui-ci à voix basse.

« J’ai entendu du bruit. »

« Oui, bah, c’était sans doute dans tes rêves… Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? »

En le voyant se lever et s’habiller grâce aux premières lueurs du jour qui filtraient par les rideaux, son ami se redressa, à présent totalement réveillé.

« Je vais voir. »

« Je viens avec toi ! »

Trois secondes plus tard, Tom s’habillait à son tour. 

« Attends, je vais voir si la voie est libre. »

Alex sortit tout en discrétion de sa chambre et marcha à pas de loups dans le couloir. Ni Ian Rider, ni Yassen Gregorovitch en vue, y compris dans le salon. C’est alors qu’Alex entendit distinctement que l’on toquait à la porte d’entrée. Il s’immobilisa un moment, attendant de voir si Ian ou Yassen allait sortir de sa chambre. Rien.

Il rejoignit Tom, au seuil de sa chambre.

« C’est bon. Tu peux venir. »

Les deux enfants descendirent l’escalier à pas feutrés et Alex alla ouvrir, Tom à sa suite.  
Devant eux se tenaient deux policiers en uniforme. Le plus âgé des deux étaient légèrement en avant et les plis de sa bouche lui donnaient un air ironique. Le plus jeune en revanche semblait discret et sérieux, ce qui aurait pu faire penser qu’il était le chef, n’eut été les galons présents sur la veste de son compagnon.

« Alors, les gosses, on n’aime pas faire la grasse matinée ? »

« Euh… », fit Alex, « on peut vous aider ? »

« On nous a dit qu’il y avait peut-être eu un cambriolage chez vous, cette nuit. Apparemment l’homme signalé serait blond, svelte avec des yeux bleus. Ca vous dit quelque chose ? »

Le policier plus âgé avait pris un ton banal et désintéressé, comme s’il se moquait presque de la réponse. Il est vrai qu’ils avaient très souvent droit à des coups de fil bidons. Visiblement, l’homme ne croyait pas du tout à ce nouvel appel, d’autant plus qu’il avait été anonyme, passé depuis un téléphone portable au numéro masqué. Son jeune collègue au contraire avait la main posée sur son arme de service et tentait de voir plus loin que ne lui permettait l’entrebâillement de la porte.

En face d’eux, Tom et Alex se tendirent. Le second fit un geste dans son dos pour indiquer au premier de le laisser parler.

« Non, non, on n’a vu personne. »

Alex sortit alors son sourire le plus candide. L’ancien policier parut convaincu mais ce ne fut pas le cas de son collègue qui prit la parole.

« Savez-vous à quoi a pu servir la corde accrochée à une de vos fenêtres ? », demanda-t-il en désignant le côté extérieur de la maison des Rider.

Alex se traita mentalement d’imbécile tandis que Tom, très bon comédien, vint à la rescousse du blond.

« Ah, çà ! C’est la dernière trouvaille de ce cher Al. », dit-il d’un air fataliste en assénant une claque amicale sur l’épaule d’Alex. « On a fait le mur cette nuit pour faire un match avec des amis dans le parc d’à côté. Regardez, vous voyez ces blessures de guerre ? », fit le brun d’un air dramatique en montrant plusieurs de leurs égratignures.

C’était finement joué. Ian disait toujours qu’un bon mensonge devait toujours contenir une part de vérité pour être convaincant. D’ailleurs, l’officier le plus expérimenté secoua la tête avec un petit rire.

« Ces gamins, qu’est-ce qu’ils ne vont pas inventés. Aller jouer au foot en pleine nuit ! Et vous ne vous êtes pas fait prendre par vos parents ? »

« Oh, si. », soupira Alex. « Vous auriez du voir la tête de mon oncle. »

« Et surtout l’entendre. », renchérit Tom avec une grimace convaincante.

« Ahlala, au moins vous l’aviez mérité. », le chef se tourna vers son subordonné. « Tu vois, il n’y avait pas de quoi paniquer. Et comme dit le dicton anglais, ‘Boys will be boys’. Et vous, les gosses, essayez de ne pas vous faire prendre la prochaine fois. »

Sur ce, les deux policiers s’en allèrent et les deux garçons refermèrent la porte.

« Ouf ! », résuma parfaitement Alex, appuyé contre la porte.

« Ne m’en parle pas. », répondit Tom, autant soulagé qu’amusé. « Tu ne m’avais pas dit que Yassen était un criminel. »

Les deux enfants se dirigèrent calmement la cuisine et commencèrent à préparer tout ce qu’il faut pour un petit-déjeuner à quatre

« Ca, on n’en sait rien, il est simplement recherché par la police. Pour un cambriolage qui n’a peut-être pas eu lieu. Tu sais, il y a beaucoup d’innocents en prison. », fit Alex tout en épluchant quelques fruits.

« Mouais, si tu veux,… », capitula le garçon brun, sortant les céréales du placard. Le garçon logeait si souvent chez les Rider qu’il avait assez l’habitude de leur régime alimentaire. « Mais il va quand même falloir lui dire que la police recherche quelqu’un ressemblant à sa description. Et qu’est-ce que ton oncle va dire ? D’ailleurs peut-être que lui aussi a des ennuis avec la police. »

« Sûrement pas, vu son travail. » 

C’était sorti tout naturellement avant qu’Alex ait pu ravaler ses paroles. En effet, le garçon n’était particulièrement bavard, contrairement à beaucoup d’enfants de son âge. Et son oncle lui avait appris à tourner la langue sept fois dans sa bouche avant de parler, surtout avec des étrangers. Mais voilà, Tom était son meilleur ami et Alex avait par ailleurs déjà prévenu son oncle qu’il brûlait de partager ce secret avec l’autre garçon. D’ailleurs, il n’essaya même pas de rattraper sa bourde, privilégiant ainsi l’honnêteté.

« Voilà, j’ai appris qu’Oncle Ian n’était pas un banquier, mais un agent secret au service du MI6. »

A peine Alex eut-il prononcé ces mots que le visage de Tom s’éclaira comme si on lui avait offert un cadeau de Noël.

« Quoi ?! Comme James Bond, c’est trop cool !!! »

Alex se retint de lui préciser que c’était à cause de cela qu’il s’était retrouvé à l’hôpital moins d’un an plus tôt. Il était vrai que même lui avait fini par oublier ce petit ‘incident’ ou de s’en rappeler comme d’une grande aventure.

« Et Yassen ? Tu crois que c’est un espion aussi ? »

La remarque du brun ne manquait pas de jugeote car même si Alex ignorait pour qui travaillait le Russe, il se dit soudain qu’il aurait eut le physique de l’emploi.

Tom répondit à sa propre question.

« Sans doute pas pour les mêmes personnes. Ton oncle et lui ne pourraient être pas être collègues. », affirma Tom.

« On ne travaille pas toujours avec qui on veut. Regarde-nous, nous sommes bien dans la même équipe que ce connard de Alistaire McTee. En plus, je sais que Yassen a eu de proches contacts professionnels avec mon père John.

« Laisse-moi deviner, », dit Tom en installant les tasses et les couverts. « Ton père était aussi un espion ? »

« Yep. », lui répondit Alex en ajoutant un peu d’ananas à sa salade de fruits. « Mais tu dois jurer de ne rien dire à personne. Ni à tes parents, ni à Jerry, ni même à Sab, d’accord ? »

Son meilleur ami hocha rapidement la tête avant de le fixer avec ébahissement.

« Eh ben, mon vieux, y’en a qui sont sacrément gâtés. Moi, tout ce que j’ai eu, ce sont des parents assez débiles pour nommer leurs deux fils Tom et Jerry. » 

« Et Alex est gâté dans quel domaine ? », retentit la voix amusée de Ian Rider. L’homme s’était descendait les escaliers et sourit avec reconnaissance en voyant les deux enfants de onze ans afférés à préparer le petit-déjeuner. « Merci les garçons, bien dormi ? »

Dans la seconde qui suivait, Alex dut donner un coup de coude à son ami pour le faire descendre de son petit nuage. Tom fixait son oncle avec émerveillement, comme s’il le voyait pour la première fois. Ian, très perspicace, allait finir par se douter de quelque chose. Et Alex préférait lui annoncer que Tom connaissait à présent le secret lorsqu’ils seraient seul à seul.

« Tout va bien, Ian. », fit le garçon blond tout en se laissant ébouriffer la crinière en guise de ‘bonjour’.

Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, tout était prêt et les deux enfants et l’adulte s’attablèrent. Puis, comme si une alarme l’avait avertie, on entendit la quatrième personne à avoir dormi cette nuit-là dans la maison de Chelsea sortir de sa chambre et descendre les escaliers.

Puis se figer au bas des marches en les voyant tous installés. Les regards de Ian Rider et de Yassen Gregorovitch se croisèrent une seconde avant qu’Ian, qui se sentait décidément d’humeur magnanime ce matin-là, fasse un geste en direction de la chaise vide en face de lui, invitant par ce geste l’assassin à partager le repas.

Yassen pesa le pour et le contre puis songea qu’au point où il en était, autant reprendre des forces avant de quitter le Royaume-Uni.

« Bonjour M’sieur. »

« Salut Yassen. »

Les deux enfants le saluèrent avec enthousiasme. Il leur sourit brièvement, avant de s’asseoir sans quitter son vis-à-vis des yeux. Puis le silence, confortable, s’installa et l’on entendit plus que des bruits de couverts.

Mais cela n’aurait pu durer. Pas avec Tom Harris dans la pièce.

« Tu as une idée de ce qu’on pourrait faire, Al, ce matin ? »

Ian Rider décida de couper court à tout espoir.

« Mise à part annoncer à ta mère que vous lui avez menti et fait le mur à deux heures du matin pour jouer au foot ? »

La voix d’Ian était ferme mais la colère de la veille avait heureusement disparue. Les deux enfants échangèrent un regard assez penaud avant qu’Alex ne s’adresse finalement à son oncle avec des yeux de chien battu.

« Allez, Ian, s’il te plait… On promet d’être sage comme des images. »

Ian Rider eut un sourire mais resta sur ses positions. Et après tout, se dit Yassen, si cela pouvait apprendre à Alex à ne plus se mettre en danger, c’était toujours cela de gagné. Quoique vu sa famille, les ennuis reviendraient toujours au galop plus tard.

« Non, Al. C’est non négociable. Et puis ce n’est pas la mort, vous vous reverrez après-demain pour l’école. »

Le garçon baissa les yeux et acquiesça, tandis que l’Anglais se tournait déjà vers Tom, en constatant que le petit-déjeuner touchait à sa faim.

« Va rassembler tes affaires. Je suppose que je n’ai pas besoin de te raccompagner chez toi, tu sais où tu habites ? »

Le ton dégoulinait d’ironie moqueuse et Tom ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à l’oncle de son meilleur ami. Les deux garçons se précipitèrent à l’étage tandis qu’Ian et Yassen savouraient leur thé et café respectifs.

« Tu regrettes toujours autant de n’avoir pas été le tuteur d’Alex ? », rigola Ian, au bout d’un moment. 

« A çà, c’est sûr que tu ne peux pas te plaindre d’avoir une vie ennuyeuse. », répondit l’assassin d’un ton neutre, en buvant la dernière gorgée.

Rider n’eut pas le temps d’ouvrir à nouveau la bouche car, dans la seconde suivante, un troupeau d’éléphants dévalait les escaliers.

« Tu as bien tout récupérer, Tom ? », s’assura l’agent du MI6.

Le garçon acquiesça puis se dirigea vers la porte d’entrée.

« Au pire, nos deux chambres sont face à face, Alex me le balancera par la fenêtre. »

Ian leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Yassen essayait de cacher son sourire. Celui-ci disparut cependant quand, juste avant de quitter la maison, Tom lâcha une petite bombe, laissant son meilleur ami se dépatouiller avec les deux adultes.

« Au fait, Monsieur Yassen, il y a la police qui vous recherche, je crois. »

« Quoi ?!! »

Même de derrière la porte fermée, Tom entendit un bruit de verre brisé. Il sourit et traversa la rue en sautillant. Alex lui raconterait la suite des évènements dès qu’il le reverrait. Il avait hâte d’être à dans deux jours.

Dans la maison des Rider, le calme précédent s’était transformé en tempête.

Ian se précipita sur son neveu, le prit doucement mais fermement par les épaules et plongea son regard sombre dans le sien.

« Qu’est-ce que la police est venue faire ici ? Que vous ont-ils dit ? »

L’enfant de onze ans déglutit avant de répondre.

« Qu’on leur avait signalé un cambriolage ici et quelqu’un qui te ressemblait. »

La deuxième partie de la phrase s’adressait au Russe. Mais Alex regarda à nouveau son oncle avant de continuer.

« Mais on a pensé qu’ils se trompaient. (ce n’était pas l’exacte vérité mais Alex se rappelait la scène qu’Ian avait fait hier soir lorsqu’il avait ouvertement protégé Yassen) Yassen n’est pas venu ici pour nous cambrioler n’est-ce-pas ? »

En entendant son neveu, Ian comprit que de toute manière, l’enfant ne le croirait ni ne voudrait le croire s’il lui disait la vérité. Il échangea un nouveau regard avec le Russe. Il avait cru que ce dernier allait l’accuser de l’avoir dénoncé, mais rien, pas un mot, même de rage. En l’observant bien, l’assassin semblait pensif.

A moins que… A moins que Nile et son compagnon aient cherché à se venger pour la manière dont ils avaient été révoqués. Comme de simples chiens de garde.

Ian savait que Yassen était considéré comme très compétent par tous les membres du conseil exécutif de Scorpia. C’était une position qui pouvait se révéler dangereuse, si jalousée. Alors peut-être n’était-ce pas si idiot d’envisager que des membres de l’organisation puissent se saborder entre eux.

L’Anglais n’eut pas le temps d’exprimer cette hypothèse à haute voix. Une petite vibration dans sa poche de pantalon et une sonnerie particulière l’avertit qu’Ils cherchaient à la joindre. Le MI6 choisissait toujours si bien son moment…

Ian décrocha, conscient du regard du Russe fixé sur lui. Il oubliait que l’homme avait un instinct qui le trompait rarement. Un instinct de tueur…

« Oui, Jones, que voulez-vous ? »

L’espion parlait à haute et intelligible voix, sans chercher à se cacher. Il était totalement innocent, même concernant Gregorovitch et parler devant lui à ses supérieurs permettrait au moins de prouver cela au tueur à gages.

« Ian. Je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant, mais la police a été informée d’un cambriolage concernant votre maison. Ils ont même parlé de Gregorovitch… »

« Et alors ? »

« ‘Et alors ?’ Ian, vous êtes sûr que vous vous sentez bien ? Je suis en train de vous dire que Yassen Gregorovitch aurait…»

« Je vous ai très bien entendu la première fois, Tulipe. Le tout est de savoir si vous me faîtes confiance ? »

A l’autre bout du fil, le directeur adjoint sembla s’étrangler. Tulipe Jones persistait à se gaver de bonbons à la menthe, habitude qui finirait par lui être fatale.

« Ian, ne me dîtes pas qu’il… »

« …est encore chez moi en ce moment même ? », répliqua d’un ton léger l’Anglais. « Si pourquoi, une information à lui faire passer ? »

Du coin de l’œil, il vit le Russe tiquer d’un air prodigieusement agacé. La femme continua d’un ton angoissé :

« Ian, vous savez qu’en cas de fraternisation avec l’ennemi, nous sommes obligés de vous révoquer immédiatement et d’étudier votre cas. »

« Pas de grossièreté s’il vous plait, je ne ‘fraternise’ certainement pas. »

« Mais… »

« Qui vous a prévenu, au juste ? », la coupa Ian, qui commençait à se sentir extrêmement las de cette situation. « La police, c’est bien çà ? Décidément, je viens à peine de rentrer et cela commence. Vous vous êtes tous donnés le mot ou quoi ? »

« Ian, je… »

« Non ! C’est bon, çà va ! Je vais vraiment finir par m’acheter une île déserte… », devant lui, Alex était secoué d’un fou rire tandis que Gregorovitch roulait des yeux comme si l’Anglais était un enfant capricieux que l’on devait remettre à sa place. Mais Ian ne laissa même pas l’occasion à son supérieur hiérarchique de le faire. « Et ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je suis un grand garçon, je peux me débrouiller tout seul. »

Décidément que le spectacle était fini et que si là, Gregorovitch n’était pas convaincu de son innocence il ne pourrait jamais la lui prouver, il se dirigea vers sa chambre pour plus de tranquillité. Et ferma la porte derrière lui d’un coup sec.

« Je sais que Gregorovitch est dangereux, vous n’avez pas besoin de me faire la morale. », continua-t-il à l’abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

Il s’était attendu à la réplique, ce qui ne l’empêcha pas de soupirer d’exaspération en l’entendant.

« Et Alex ? Vous y avez pensé ? Vous le laisser s’approcher de votre neveu ? »

Ian n’osa pas l’informer que Yassen Gregorovitch et Alex Rider s’entendaient à merveille, Jones en aurait fait une syncope. Au mieux. Au pire, les services sociaux risquaient de sonner à sa porte dans l’heure.

Ce fut finalement lui qui faillit faire une crise cardiaque en entendant la phrase suivante.

« De toute façon, cela ne change rien. Je m’inquiétais et ne sachant rien de la situation, je vous ai envoyé l’agent Broody en renfort. Il devrait arriver chez vous d’une minute à l’autre. »

La surprise coupa le souffle à l’espion. Un court moment.

« Vous avez fait quoi ? », demanda-t-il tout en sortant une nouvelle arme-à-feu de sa table de nuit et vérifiant qu’elle fut chargé.

L’agent Mattew Broody n’était pas un mauvais élément mais les bons jours, Ian et lui arrivait à peine à se supporter. L’homme était resté éternellement jaloux des frères Rider et de leurs compétences sur le terrain. Alors ce n’était sûrement pas la présence du fils de John qui allait le ralentir dans les méthodes qu’il emploierait pour capturer Gregorovitch. Et lorsque celui-ci se défendrait, Alex risquait d’être pris entre deux feux. Ian refusait de risquer à nouveau la vie de son neveu, même s’il fallait pour cela que l’assassin russe leur échappe une nouvelle fois.

« Je raccroche, Jones. Je dois veiller à ce que ni Gregorovitch ni Broody ne me blesse accidentellement Alex. Broody n’était pas très fan de John, après tout. »

« Agent Rider, vous n’insinuez tout de même pas que… », protesta Tulipe Jones.

Mais Ian raccrocha avant d’entendre la fin. Que le MI6 pense ce qu’il voudrait, rien n’apportait plus que le bien-être d’Alex. C’est pourquoi il se précipita vers le rez-de-chaussée.

Dans le même temps, audit rez-de-chaussée, tout était calme. Alex débarrassait tandis qu’Yassen avait entrepris de faire une petite vaisselle rapide. Les deux n’avaient échangé aucune parole mais le silence était confortable et des sourires complices avaient fusés lorsqu’Ian s’était enfui à l’étage.

Puis, Yassen avait souri intérieurement au mal que l’Anglais s’était donné pour lui prouver qu’il n’était pas le dénonciateur, quitte à garder ses employeurs au bout du fil devant lui. Au moins, cela lui faisait les pieds. Par ailleurs, son intuition lui disait que, vexés, Nile et le Norvégien avaient cherché à lui jouer un mauvais tour. Dont ils savaient qu’il ne parlerait pas, de par la nature délicate du sujet, au Conseil Exécutif. Mais Yassen n’en resterait certainement pas là en privé.

Le Russe était dans ses pensées et ce fut pour çà qu’il sentit trop tard l’intrus avec eux dans la pièce. Une demi-seconde avant que celui-ci n’ouvre la bouche.

« Je n’aurais jamais cru voir un jour le grand Yassen Gregorovitch faire la plonge. »

La voix dégoulinante de moqueries était franchement hostile. Yassen se retourna. Face à eux, un homme de taille moyenne, yeux verts et cheveux châtains se tenait pas très loin de la porte qui donnait sur le garage des Rider. Sans doute était-il rentré par là.

Yassen le reconnut des portraits que Scorpia montrait à tous ses membres. L’agent Mattew Broody faisait partie de la même section du MI6 qu’Ian Rider. Mais les deux hommes ne se supportaient pas et c’est sans doute la raison pour laquelle Broody était indifférent au fait qu’entre le Colt qu’il pointait et Yassen se trouvait le jeune Alex Rider.

Malheureusement pour le Russe, la table de la cuisine se trouvait entre lui et le fils de John. Et il n’osait bouger de peur que l’ennemi ne tire que trop facilement sur le neveu d’un homme qu’il détestait et même jalousait.

Comble de malchance, l’autre semblait avoir remarqué son dilemme.

« Alors, Gregorovitch, on joue les baby-sitters pour Ian, maintenant, cela vient de sortir ? »

L’homme se rapprocha d’eux et Yassen n’aima pas la lueur un peu folle qui brillait dans ses yeux. D’autant que Broody menaçait tour à tour l’assassin et l’enfant.

Par ailleurs, ce dernier n’avait toujours pas bougé et semblait réussir parfaitement à conserver son calme face à la menace. Une fois encore, Yassen se surprit à apprécier le comportement mature de l’enfant qui, après tout, n’avait qu’onze ans. John Rider aurait été fier de son fils.

D’ailleurs, ce dernier ne trembla pas lorsque Broody lui appliqua le canon de son arme contre la tempe avec un rictus en direction de Yassen. Celui-ci bouillait de rage en voyant l’agent britannique menacer Alex et esquissa un geste discret vers sa ceinture où était accroché son éternel Grach.

« Tututut ! Pas de çà, Gregorovitch. Où je plante la prochaine balle dans la tête de ton cher petit protégé. »

« Il est mon neveu, avant tout Broody, et tu ne voudrais pas te retrouver avec une balle dans ton propre crâne. », retentit une nouvelle voix.

Ian Rider descendait l’escalier, son Browning pointé en direction de Broody, et tentait, et réussissait en partie, de cacher son inquiétude sous un air détaché inhabituel.

Néanmoins, Broody ne se laissa pas intimidé et continua de sourire de manière arrogante en direction de l’assassin.

« Et bien, messieurs, je crois que nous sommes arrivés à une impasse. »

Mais Ian Rider pouvait se montrer très têtu et provocateur lorsqu’il le souhaitait. Et Yassen qui avait souvent maudit ce trait de caractère en venait à le louer en cet instant. Il fallait reconnaître que la situation était grave, voire précaire.

« Qu’est ce qu’il y a, Broody ? Trop dur pour toi de te mesurer à un adulte ? »

Se sentant insulté, l’agent renégat concentra finalement son attention sur Rider et pointa son Colt sur lui, sans pour autant lâcher Alex dont il avait saisit une épaule. Yassen en profita pour sortir son Grach en attendant de voir comment évoluerait la situation. Il ne pouvait pas tirer tant que Broody resterait si proche du fils de John.

« Qu’est ce que tu veux, Rider ? Finir comme ton frère ? », menaça le châtain.

Si la remarque rappela instantanément de mauvais souvenirs à Ian Rider, ce dernier n’en laissa rien paraître. Il était trop concentré sur la manière dont il pourrait écarter la menace de son neveu pour éventuellement laisser le champ libre à Gregorovitch. Il appréciait à peu près autant Gregorovitch que Broody, ce qui donnait une petite idée de l’estime qu’il éprouvait pour son collègue.

L’Anglais constata que sa technique de provocation fonctionnait en voyant par-dessus l’épaule de son collègue le Russe sortir sa propre arme. Il persista donc. 

« John n’est peut-être plus là mais beaucoup de gens l’appréciaient et l’admiraient. Combien de personne viendront se recueillir sur sa tombe, à part ton frère schizophrène et ta mère alcoolique ? »

Ces paroles cinglantes suffirent à attirer la rage de Broody qui s’élança aussitôt vers lui. Mais avant que l’homme ait pu l’atteindre, ils entendirent tous deux le sifflement d’une balle tirée par Gregorovitch et se figèrent. La balle se ficha dans le mur à côté d’eux. Malheureusement, Mattew Broody se ressaisit le premier et après avoir surpris Ian et mis son poing dans la figure (le nez de l’Anglais allait vraiment finir cassé) pour le mettre hors d’état de nuire, il se dirigea vers Gregorovitch. Les deux hommes s’observaient, leurs armes respectives pointées dans la direction de l’autre, tels deux prédateurs se jaugeant, tandis que Ian revenait à lui, impuissant.

Mais Yassen et Broody étaient tellement concentrés l’un sur l’autre qu’ils ne virent pas Alex Rider se glisser peu à peu derrière l’espion châtain. Lorsqu’ils s’en rendirent compte, Broody glissait au sol, assommé par un mouvement de mawashi-geri parfaitement exécuté juste derrière l’oreille droite. Derrière lui, l’enfant de onze ans adressa son sourire le plus éclatant à Yassen avant de courir vers son oncle qui se relevait, le nez en sang.

Yassen pensa que pour une fois, il n’allait pas râler à propos du fait qu’Alex soit déjà ceinture noire de karaté. Il y avait des avantages et des inconvénients à l’entraînement que lui procurait Ian Rider. En l’occurrence, Yassen y voyait un avantage au moment présent.

D’ailleurs, Ian félicitait déjà son neveu en lui ébouriffant la crinière.

« Ah ! Qu’est ce que je ferais sans toi. »

Alex sourit à son oncle, puis revint vers Yassen. La phrase qu’il prononça alors choqua les deux hommes qui restèrent interdit.

« Vous devriez travailler plus souvent ensemble, vous fonctionnez bien en tandem. »

Les deux adultes échangèrent un regard. 

« Euh, non, pas vraiment, Al. Bon, tu viens m’aider, Gregorovitch ? »

Le Russe leva un sourcil interrogateur.

« A emmener Broody dans mon bureau pour l’enfermer en attendant que les renforts viennent m’en débarrasser. »

Yassen s’exécuta en fronçant les sourcils. Lorsqu’ils furent hors de portée de l’enfant, l’Anglais continua, comme pour l’apaiser.

« Renforts que j’appellerai dès que tu seras parti. Tu t’en vas bientôt au fait ? »

Rider affichait un air innocent qui ne trompa cependant point l’instinct aiguisé du tueur à gages.

« Je ne comptais pas m’attarder. »

Ils déposèrent le corps inconscient à même le sol avant qu’Ian ne verrouille la pièce. Lorsque ce fut fait, Yassen affichait un air grave.

« Et je compte sur toi pour ne plus perdre la tête, comme tu l’as fait hier soir. Alex est ta responsabilité et je ne serai pas toujours là pour réparer tes bêtises. »

Ian Rider acquiesça sans broncher. Il n’aimait peut-être pas beaucoup Gregorovitch mais sur ce coup-là, et même si cela lui faisait mal de l’admettre, le Russe n’avait pas tort.

Ils retournèrent à la cuisine où ledit enfant de onze ans les attendait bien sagement. Yassen rassembla ses quelques affaires avant de se tourner vers le fils de son mentor défunt.

« Tu dois encore partir, c’est cela ? », s’adressa-t-il à Yassen dans un petit sourire triste.

L’adulte s’accroupit pour se retrouver à hauteur du garçon tandis qu’Ian semblait fasciner par la tapisserie du salon.

« C’est mieux comme cela, Alex. Tu as vu ce qu’il s’est passé ? Et puis, on reste en contact. », Cette promesse illumina les yeux bruns et Yassen lui sourit avec chaleur avant de se relever et de se diriger vers la porte. La main sur la poignée, il se tourna une dernière fois vers Alex. « Plus de match à deux heures du matin, promis ? »

Le Russe n’attendit pas la réponse, se contentant du rire clair qui le suivit à l’extérieur. Il s’en alla sans se retourner mais le cœur léger.

A l’intérieur de la maison, Ian et Alex Rider se faisaient face dans un silence pas tout à fait inconfortable. Brisé trois minutes plus tard par l’adulte.

« Je suis à la maison pour quelques jours, et pour une fois, je n’ai aucune contre-indication médicale. Ca te dirait d’aller jouer un peu au tennis ? »

Alex lui jeta un regard stupéfait.

« Mais je croyais que j’étais puni… »

Ian lui sourit tristement.

« Je crois que nous avons chacun nos fautes pour ce qu’il s’est passé hier soir. On remet les compteurs à zéro ? », proposa l’espion en tendant la main.

Après une très courte hésitation, Alex accepta la branche d’olivier avec un grand sourire.

Peut-être que John n’était plus là, mais Ian se dit qu’il n’avait pas tout perdu. Il avait encore Alex.


End file.
